Note
The tooltip of any Journal Page or Note can be read by you as a player by moving your cursor over its icon in your inventory -''' and then it can only be stored away. Your player character starts off his/her adventure with a mysterious Crumpled Note '''in their inventory/bag. Torn Journal Pages and rarely also Scrawled Journal Pages as well as other possible Notes can be found in the game in all kinds of randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Sometimes also Things or Keepas of any kind might provide you with them. Keepas drop Data Chips a lot more often than Notes. The sole purpose of Journal Pages and Notes is to give you hints about the background-story of Creativerse. These notes seem to be related to the Data Chips that can also be obtained from Treasure Chests, Things and Keepas). The Journal Pages mention an unknown female entity named Pixi who seems to have written the Data Chips and who seems to have been created by the male scientist from Earth who seems to have written the Journal Pages and other Notes. The "order" in which these Journal Pages and Notes had been written is unknown and you will have to do with guesses; however it is not necessary to put them into a particular order. They are not parts of an ongoing story nor coherent information, just snippets of vague hints about the gameworld and background that won't fit together clearly. There is no "reading device" in Creativerse where you could insert them or anything like that. Journal Pages cannot be used for crafting, cannot be put into any quickslot, can't be placed into the world, cannot be consumed nor "learnt", but they can be traded between players on the same gameworld. Upon obtaining a new Journal Page a message window about its discovery will be displayed. Crumpled Note She said I shouldn't just leave you like this. Fine. Build a shelter before nightfall and light it up with something. Do that and you just might have a chance.** Torn Journal Pages -am I? Everything's fuzzy, disconnected. Is this still Earth? -Shelter is essential, at night something strange happens to th- -sort of shift at night, manifesting a glow and changing their behavi- -pretty odd-looking, and when I smacked on to get it out of my house, it ran away in a preposterous manner- -can hunker down, seemingly resistant to any attacks. It was surprising when it emer- -first view from atop a sequoia-like tree. Breathtaking. -n't behave as I expected it might. Very toxic. -allows me to more fully explore the depths of- -ing I found a terrifying drop into some other layer. The air blasts out of there like a furnace. -blinded and completely disoriented. I don't know how I made it out. -'s unsettling to know someone else has been here. Creates far more questions than answe- I'm increasingly worried that I'll never see home again. It's motivated me to- -odd it's companionship that I miss the most. To help the loneliness, I'm working on- -has to be modular to some extent, a single device with multiple- -first blinked to life. Her attitude is ... unexpected. -is rebelling and not speaking to me. She's like a child. I should just pull her power cell. -pokes fun at everything I do. I, quite innocently, slipped on a banana peel I left out and she made a slide-whistle sound. Immature. -makes fun of my experiments but what has she done lately to help? Ugh, and I rue the day I taught her about haikus. I must have been out of my mind. -tions are becoming quite advanced. I seem to be close to pulling something into- -eading with me not to do it, but if pulling someon- -xi with a reboot sequence in case of catastrophic failure. There may be data loss, but her personali- I give up. The Spectre has cost me most of my research and Pixi seems to have powered dow- Scrawled Journal Pages -oke up disoriented and alone in a strange land. Survival is my first priority. (2014) -drawn toward some sort of etched stone. Looks like I'm not alone here. -ve been having weird dreams, ever since I tou- (2014) - more I use it, the more my mind feels like it's expanding with new possibilit- -chitect"? I'm wary, but he/she/it might be my key to leaving this- -ight, it's the same incoherent message. Something about 'arc' and great powe- - stone can materialize my very thoughts! Not from nothing, though. It needs ingredien- -eed something, some force, more powerful to feed the reaction. This could be my only hope. (2014) Category:Background Category:Treasure Category:Non-Craftable Category:Informational Category:Non-Usable Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest